Sinister Thoughts
by Jinxed just in Time
Summary: What happened to make Ashley do what she did? Perhaps it went something like this... If you have not watched all the way through Sinister, then please do not read. Contains: Childlike gore and thought process. Cover by FIENDISH-ART on Deviantart.


My Brain got caught by Sinister. Sorry for this little one shot.

* * *

Ashley was pretty deep asleep when she first felt it. That little urge that meant the bathroom was her destination. Pulling herself from the bed sleepily, her body autopilot-ed her to where the bathroom was supposed to be. Seeing as she had just moved, she ended up in the laundry room instead. A strange clicking sound was making it hard for her to think.

Tired, and bladder exploding, Ashley stumbled a little. She wasn't going to make it if she had to look in every room to find the bathroom. She turned to leave the laundry room, when the door swung open. Standing in the doorway was Ellison, her daddy, a bat in his hands.

"Daddy, I can't find the bathroom…." Ashley whined, rubbing her eye. Ellison gave a laugh, and gently grabbed Ashley's shoulder to steer her.

"Come on." After Ashley did her business, Ellison steered her to her bedroom to head back to sleep. After he tucked her in, Ashley quickly fell back asleep. It wasn't a restful sleep, nor was it scary really.

Kids, grey and washed out, ran around Ashley. They didn't say a word as they played, but motioned for Ashley to join them. Ashley, being a kid, did so. They played hide and seek the whole dream; at least, until the end.

A strange sound entered the dream, causing the kids to freeze up. The girl in the yellow rain coat lifted her finger to her lips, before running away from Ashley. The other kids were gone just as quick. Ashley wasn't sure what to do; the sound was getting louder.

A thud interrupted the sound, and Ashley looked to the end of the hallway. A man stood there, his head tilted. He strode towards her, and Ashley shrank away. She didn't know this man, and Daddy always told her to be careful around strangers.

Realizing he was scaring her, the man knelt down next to her, to try and make himself smaller. Reaching behind him, he pulled out a small box. Handing the box to her, he tilted his head and Ashley felt he was smiling.

The sound, which sounded a lot like what she heard from Daddy's office, stopped and Ashley woke up.

* * *

Ashley was restless, her body twisting in her bed. After the dream yesterday, she found in her hands a small little box; exactly like the one that the man had handed to her. Opening it up, she had found a small little pot of black paint and a note.

Ashley was thrilled to have the paint, and read the note happily. _Enjoy the paint._ Ashley gave a small squeak, and proceeded to test out the paint. It was darker than any black Ashley had used before.

Lying in bed, Ashley was so hyper. Deciding she had to move, she crawled out of bed. A small giggle caught her attention as she stepped into the hallway. Turning her head quickly, Ashley spotted light coming from Daddy's office. The door was open, and Ashley nearly went back into her room; Daddy had told her never to go in his office. The giggle came again, this time clearly from the office.

Curiosity peaked, Ashley stumbled down the hall to Daddy's office and peered inside. A movie player was running, a family playing in the yard. Sitting in front of the screen was one of the kids Ashley had dreamt of.

The little girl turned, and waved Ashley over. Carefully stepping inside, Ashley looked around his office. She didn't see why she couldn't go inside; there was nothing scary in here. Sitting down next to the girl, she watched the film. The girl seemed really excited about something in the movie, grabbing Ashley's hand.

The film suddenly took a turn, and four figures were soon hanging from a tree. Ashley nearly screamed, scooting back a little. The girl waved her hands, and pointed at the screen. Looking back, Ashley noted something. The whole thing looked like….art.

Not good art, mind you, but art none the less. The little girl grabbed Ashley's hand and dragged her back to her room. Ashley's mind was stuck on the video, so she did what she always did to get her mind off of something; she painted it.

Taking the black paint, she began painting the hanging scene she had just seen. After the hanging was done, her brush didn't stop. It began to paint out the face of the man, his head blending into the tree. Dropping the brush onto her palette, Ashley stepped back.

The little girl stepped forward, tracing her fingers over the paint carefully. _Mr. Boogie_. Ashley looked at the girl, wondering where the name came from. Thinking on it, she found it better to not question it; her mommy always told her not to judge.

"I want to paint you." Ashley's little voice echoed around her room slightly, and the girl looked at her. Pointing at herself, and then pointing at the room, she shook her head. "Not in here? But….. I can't paint anywhere else in the house…."

Heavy footsteps thumped down the hall towards Ashley's room, making her practically leap into bed. Rolling her covers back over herself, she turned to face the girl, who had crouched down in the corner so as not to be seen.

The door opened, and heavy breathing went around the room. As the door slowly creaked shut, the girl lifted a finger to her lips.

_Shhhhhh._

* * *

Mommy and Daddy had gotten really mad at Ashley, and had gotten into a fight. But Ashley didn't think on it too much. But when Daddy woke her up in the night, and they left, Ashley was happy. It was just like Mr. Boogie told her.

Mr. Boogie was really nice to Ashley. They always played when Daddy wasn't around, and Ashley felt she could talk about anything to Mr. Boogie. She had even told Mr. Boogie about Daddy wanting to be famous again.

Mr. Boogie told her he had an idea, and told her what to do. He said, _why a book, when he can be in a movie?_ Ashley liked that idea, so when Mr. Boogie told her to put the drug in his coffee after they moved back, she did. When Mr. Boogie told her to chop off their heads, she did. She even made sure to check the camera, in case it wasn't working. Mr. Boogie said it would, but she didn't want to mess up.

And when Mr. Boogie said he liked the paintings she did with the blood, she smiled. He asked her what she wanted to call the movie. She thought about it hard, and told him. He loved it, said she was so creative.

He told her to go draw a picture, so people would know and so her daddy would be famous. Once she did, Mr. Boogie picked her up. Passing through the screen felt weird, and Ashley felt a little nervous, but she knew she would be okay.

Mr. Boogie told her so.

* * *

Please tell me what you think.


End file.
